


Physical Affection

by ZeRealPlagueDoc



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddling, Kisses, M/M, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeRealPlagueDoc/pseuds/ZeRealPlagueDoc
Summary: Anon: If you aren't busy could you please do a story where Vincent have a boyfriend that loves physical affection like hugs, cuddling, & kissing. Stay hydrated and take care of yourself.
Relationships: Male/Male - Relationship, Vincent Sinclair/Male Reader, Vincent Sinclair/Reader, Vincent Sinclair/You
Kudos: 12





	Physical Affection

When you first met Vincent, you were in a basement. Everything was lit up by soft candlelight. You could feel a mattress underneath your pain-ridden body. You were in terrible agony and felt like you had been hit by a truck. Your head was pounding, your stomach felt like someone had stabbed you. Your legs and arms were heavy and your eyes were watery. The pain was so bad that letting out a small groan caused pain to rack your entire body. You closed your eyes as the pain hammered into you.

Through ringing ears, you could hear foot heavy footfalls heading your way. You opened your eyes only when you saw a shadow cast over you through your eyelids. Your vision was slightly blurry due to the tears that gathered up in your eyes. You blink them away and stared at the person standing before, or above, you who stared right back. Long black hair fell down their shoulders. Their sweatshirt is a dull marigold with a dark brown jacket covering it. Old black jeans are stained with, what appeared to be wax, with matching black boots. Underneath the jacket, you spot a little bag.

They tilted their head before they had squatted right above you. You had closed your eyes, hoping that maybe they’ll just go away. You kept your eyes closed even when you felt a hand ghost over your cheek. You kept them closed when the hand went from your cheek to turning your head and feeling the back of it. You had let out a cry of pain when they touched a very tender spot. Tears built up in your eyes from the agony you were in.

You could hear someone yelling before the person above you left, leaving you alone. You had drifted in and out of consciousness, unaware of your head wound being tended to along with many cuts and scrapes along your arms and legs. During this time of rest, you could remember bits and pieces of what had happened. A friend of yours was driving the car. She, along with the other four of your friends, was drinking. You were not one to drink, and you should have been the one to drive, but you were held back by your drunk friends. You guess that along the way to wherever, she had lost control of the car and crashed.

What happened after that is a large blur. You distinctively remembering a flash of dull marigold, being dragged out of the crashed vehicle, and then… nothing. After that, there is nothing else. You didn’t know where you were and you had no clue who all survived the crash. What you did know was that the person that had been standing over you a bit ago was your savior.

\--------

That had been weeks ago. Vincent never spoke, though he did make sounds every now and then. During those weeks, Vincent nursed you back to health and protected you from his twin brother. By being with Vincent, you have learned quite a bit about him. He’s an artist who is constantly drawing or working on artwork with wax. The basement was filled with the smell of melted wax and eucalypts.

You have been sticky to Vincent like glue. You are almost always touching Vincent in some way. You crave the  **_Physical Affection_ ** and Vincent has no problem providing it. He lets you hug him from behind as he works, lean against him when he’s drawing, and most importantly, he lets you sleep right next to him with no problem. From what you’ve noticed, Vincent has no problem with you depending on him for this affection.

Lately, Vincent has been placing his masked lips on your forehead, letting them stay there for a few seconds before removing them. In response to this, you have been placing pecks on his hands and on his masked cheeks. As time goes on, you slowly start to notice that Vincent draws you in his sketchbook, words around the pictures.

One day, when he leaves to go get you both something to eat, you look through the book, amazed at how talented he is. You come across one that has a word written right beside a drawing on you leaning against Vincent. _ Boyfriend _ . A smile works its way on your face as you go over all of the affection that Vincent has done. When Vincent came back down into the basement and had set your meals on the table, you wrap one of your arms around Vincent, smiling widely.

Vincent had been nothing but kind to you during your time with him. No words were ever needed between the two of you, actions spoke enough. He let you borrow his clothes when you had none. He let you cuddle him at night when you both went to sleep. He even let you hug and give him pecks. Yes, you are very much happy with how it has turned out and you wouldn’t go back to change anything if you had the chance.


End file.
